


Catfishing, F1 Style

by HoneyBadgersDreamTeam



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2013 Season, Angst, Boredom, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Online Dating, Tinder, Unfinished, Useless With Tags, Webbonso, as usual, f1bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBadgersDreamTeam/pseuds/HoneyBadgersDreamTeam
Summary: Boredom and the internet are a bad combination, we all know that. Try telling Mark that! Unfortunately he found more than he bargained for, and it might just break his heart.Or reasons not to catfish.Set during the 2013 Season





	Catfishing, F1 Style

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Another fic I've started and haven't finished. I have a lot of holidays off work soon, hopefully I'll finish them ASAP. In the meantime enjoy what I've written of this. No idea where it's going but hey ho, lets find out (eventually!) As usual all comments, good or bad, welcome. Love hearing what you guys think!  
> xx

Long, drawn out afternoons were the norm in the F1 paddock. While the engineers were fettling with the cars and different set-ups, the drivers didn't have much to do except twiddle their thumbs and mess around on their phones. Which was Mark’s big mistake.

Browsing through the app store he was losing the will to live. Mobile banking, Starbucks and Snapchat filters were all well and good but Mark was looking for something that would kill a fair bit of time. Inconspicuously sitting in the corner of the Red Bull Energy Station innocently tapping on his phone he came across the most notorious app of all.  
Part of him felt guilty for what he was about to do but a bigger part of him was bored to tears so he threw caution to the wind and a hit ‘INSTALL’. A wicked smirk danced across Mark’s face. Boyed by anticipation the Australian opened the app and proceeded to set up his profile, all completely fake of course. Apparently Mark Webber, the 37 year old Aussie country boy who drove cars too fast in circles for a living, was a 26 year old Londoner who ran a accountancy firm with a company Jag. A quick search in Google for a suitable image and Mark was officially on Tinder.

He know catfishing was wrong but it’s not as if he had any intention of taking things any further than window shopping. All Mark wanted to do was pass the time, that was his justification. So Mark settled in for an interesting afternoon of swiping left dotted with the occasional right. Right up to the point he saw the most unexpected.

‘Fernando, 31 Racing Driver’ 

The only thing running through the Australian's head was simply ‘WHAT THE FUCK’. Fernando Alonso, the man he’d pined over for years was online dating! The profile picture alone was enough to stir things in him. Tentatively he pressed the picture to see bio. Something wasn’t adding up, passive Nando with all his privacy was, well, confident to say the least. 

‘Raised like a Spanish gentleman,  
Rugged and chiseled like a Greek God,  
But hung like an Italian stallion’ 

Mark damn nearly choked on his Red Bull. That definitely wasn’t the Fernando he knew. Was he really this cocky? Mark was certain though that he knew the real Nando. Mark knew if he swiped left he wouldn’t see the profile again, so although his heart had cracked a little he swiped right knowing his friend and rival would see Mr. Big Shot Accountant flash up on his phone. Part of him wished Nando knew it was him. The now somber driver exited the app and instead put on an episode of The Last Leg to distract himself. 

‘Well that was a fucking terrible idea, Webbo’ The disgruntled Aussie barked to himself in the knowledge no one was around.  
A while later Mark was making his way through the circus that was the paddock to get to the back of the RBR garage when he saw the Ferrari driver, completely cladded in his race gear. The Aussie had to admit he did look more than appealing,the red bringing out his tan from the Spanish sun. Fernando hadn’t clocked him at this point but he could hardly dive behind a pile of used Pirellis to hide. 

‘Me amigo! Not seen you all week, you good?’ Fernando was practically beaming the second he clapped eyes on the tall, dangerously thin Australian rouge.  
‘Nando mate, all good. How’s the ol’ Prancing Horse over there? I’ll be nice and wave as i overtake you.’ He was in too deep now, no backing out. All he could do was plaster on a smile and hope to god Nando didn’t notice. 

Mark was off and Fernando couldn’t pin down why. His smile wasn’t as genuine as normal, no chit chat just straight to business. Maybe it was the commotion of the paddock. He needed to get Mark away from prying eyes and find out what’s up. Fernando loved Mark, secretly of course, and couldn’t stand the thought of anything upsetting him. 

‘You already have too much caffeine but you like to grab a coffee?’ His words didn’t flow as they should. It was obvious that the Spaniard was nervous.

‘Yeah sure mate. Lead on!’ What Mark said beard no resemblance to what he was thinking. A few hours ago he would have killed for alone time with Nando but not at the minute.  
After Fernando ordered two cappuccinos they took their seat by the window of the small, pop out cafe in the paddock. As with all coffee shops they forgot something and it was Mark who offered to go up and embarrass the poor waiter by pointing out he’d forgotten to give two of the twenty racers everyone was here for a spoon. While Mark was searching for cutlery, Fernando took the opportunity to check his phone. Most of it was perfectly normal; emails from his engineer and sponsors, messages from his sister and the like but it was the notification from Tinder that made him groan. Mark chose that exact moment to return.

‘Alright? Something wrong with the car?’ Mark almost went white. He knew for sure now that Nando had see it. In a last ditch attempt to salvage something he tried changing the subject.

Fernando let out a little snigger. ‘Is Jenson, he thinks it’s funny. He take my phone and sign me up to Tinder!’ Nando turned his phone to face Mark, proudly displaying a new match with none other than his alias.


End file.
